This invention relates to a lighted hand mirror and more particularly to a lighted mirror which includes a battery source and light bulbs operated by the battery for illuminating the user's face.
While small portable lighted mirrors have been known for some time, the prior art devices known to Applicant are generally in the form of a compact. That is, they include a lower case member and a cover hinged thereto and the mirror is not visible unless the cover is opened. One such device is shown, for example, in Applicant's prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,126,145.
Applicant's prior patent has met with considerable commercial success. Nonetheless, devices constructed in accordance with this prior patent are relatively expensive because of the number of components involved. Even further, Applicant's prior device requires the use of two hands to at least initially open the compact.
There are also prior art lighted mirrors presently on the market which utilize a plurality of electric light bulbs and which are intended to be used on a dressing table or the like. These prior devices are relatively large and require a 120 volt power source. They are, therefore, impossible to be used as a portable lighted mirror which can be carried in a handbag.
Applicant believes that there is a need for a relatively small and inexpensive lighted hand mirror which can be carried in a person's pocket or purse. It is not believed that the prior devices discussed above fully or adequately satisfy this need.